<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иди и смотри by papugaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376620">Иди и смотри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka'>papugaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Armageddon, Bible, Bible Quotes, Drama, Gen, Mini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Иди и смотри» – воззвание к Иоанну Богослову от тетраморфов (стражей четырёх углов Трона Господа и четырёх пределов рая) при снятии каждой из четырёх первых печатей, освобождающих всадников Апокалипсиса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иди и смотри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст чуть более чем полностью построен на теории, что все упомянутые персонажи изначально состоят в сговоре по переустройству мира. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы просто затеряться среди сотен гипотез фандома. </p><p>За бетинг спасибо shtro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«И увидел я новое небо и новую землю, ибо прежнее небо и прежняя земля миновали…»<br/>(Откровение Иоанна Богослова)</p><p> </p><p>Слушайте меня, слушайте, и не говорите, что не слышали! Слушайте, ибо время близко!</p><p> </p><p>Первой придёт Война.</p><p>Она родится от человеческой женщины и людоеда, но будет вскормлена и воспитана подземными демонами, что скрываются под ногами людей. У Войны будет женское лицо, лицо тощей уличной девчонки, что никогда не знала вкуса родительской любви. Глаза брошенных детей, запаршивевших, завшивевших, копающихся в свалочных отбросах – это Её глаза.</p><p>Она будет мала, эта Война. Так мала и так многомерно неистова. В густой дегтярной темноте подземелий выпестует Она под рваным рубищем свой гнев, свою ненависть, закристаллизует всю свою жалкую, человеческую, слабую боль.</p><p>И станет расти.</p><p>Тонкие лопатки вспорют изнутри жёсткие костистые крылья, сбросят с себя детскую кожу, выпустят наружу мясное, сырое, дикое. Кости и мышцы растянутся в противоестественной муке, закричат все разом, издадут чудовищный, мучительный вопль преодоления человеческого, преодоления собственного слабого и жалкого тела. Ненависть к отвергшему Её миру растопит девчоночью кожу, сбросит сомнения, как ненужную одежду, и там, наверху, топчущие, поганящие мир мелкими дрязгами услышат Её крик. И устрашатся, ибо это будет начало конца.</p><p>Завопиёт Война из темноты подземных городов, и вспучится болью земля, и выльется наружу всё воинство Её, выйдут все те, кто был слаб и брошен, как и Она сама. И не будет пощады ни старому, ни малому, пока не пресытится горло Её кровью, пока не переполнится живот Её мясом, пока будет снедаемо голодом воинство Её. Горе тем, кто встретит Войну и присных Её на пути своём; горе миру, возомнившему, что имеет право судить и карать; горе миру, ибо никогда не пресытится Война своими жертвами.</p><p>Она будет первой, кто осмелится. Она будет самой маленькой, самой незаметной – ибо все великие дела начинаются с малого, подобно тому, как рокочущую лавину в горах вызывает крохотный камень или единый неосторожный человеческий вскрик.</p><p>Горе вам, ибо Война приведёт за собой Смерть.</p><p> </p><p>У Смерти будет лицо мужчины.</p><p>При нём не будет ни звонкой остроконечной косы, ни белого черепа в провале чёрной робы. Смерть будет – сосуд жалости, безмолвная статуя, замирающая на кратко-долгие секунды над останками человечества. Голос Смерти – шелест листьев, лёгкие вздохи ветра в ветвях тополей. Дыхание Его – тоска по утраченным жизням.</p><p>Безмолвно оседает тишина на выжженное поле брани, сочится каплями тьма – Смерть придёт за дарами Войны, неся в себе выжженное, засыпанное пеплом, больное, всё же человеческое сердце. Его руки будут теплы, почти горячи, принимая вес каждой из несчастных душ. Старик прикроется слабой рукой – легко её отвести, чтобы украсть нужное Смерти. Мать упадёт телом на своё дитя, и сомнение задрожит в белесых пустых глазах – на краткое мгновение; звук Его шагов стихнет, а мать и дитя останутся там, где лежат, ибо они не лучше и не хуже других душ, собранных Им.</p><p>А жатва будет велика.</p><p>Смерть будет идти по кровавому следу, проложенному Войной, и никакая живая душа не скроется от Его слепых глаз. Безопасных мест не будет, запертые двери – не преграда для отринувшего человеческое. Ангел Господень на земле египетской отходил от двери со знаком крови – Смерть войдёт в каждый дом, не сдерживаемый никакими знаками. И заберёт не первенца, но каждого.</p><p>Жатва падёт на головы тяжестью могильной плиты, оставляя после себя лишь серый пушистый пепел, в котором будут тонуть обгорелые остовы, будто причудливые кораллы на океанском дне. Смерть помнит всех. Память Смерти – прочный пергамент с бесконечным списком имён, каждое из которых вычеркнуто. Смерть подойдёт к каждому и поклонится до земли.</p><p>Простите.</p><p>Но мёртвые не умеют прощать.</p><p>И Смерть себя – не простит.</p><p> </p><p>Третьим придёт Чума.</p><p>Знаки Его – неровный свет костров в ночи, когда за тухлым комковатым дымом на небе не видно ни единой звезды. Его знак – трупный смрад гнойных ран, сифилитичные язвы, влажные коросты на теле мира. Его знак прыгает вам в лицо и крепко присасывается к горлу по-вампирски любовно – белой, резко пахнущей известью на косяках домов, где поселился ужас.</p><p>У Чумы бесконечное множество имён и лиц, и каждое из них – истинно. Тот, кто был никем, стал всем. Он смотрит на вас с лица ребёнка из соседнего двора. Он смотрит на вас с лица женщины, продающей мелочёвку на углу. Он смотрит на вас пропитыми глазами бездомного, живущего в парке. Ребёнок умрёт через две недели от двусторонней пневмонии. В женщине распахивает мокрый алчный рот вирус, готовый впиться в ДНК. Бездомный, прижимающийся жёлтой шелушащейся щекой к мокрой от росы траве, нежно купает в алкоголе свою циррозную печень.</p><p>Чума будет самым весёлым и неуловимым из тех, кто грядёт, дабы очистить насквозь пропитавшийся злобой мир. Вся человеческая слава увянет, когда шагнёт Он в мир, дабы уравнять остатки живущих в болезненной своей любви. Чума – не борец и не чистильщик, Чума – пирующий на обочине шакал. Чума придёт собрать то, что осталось от Войны и Смерти. Не знавший любви, с великой любовью обнимет Он мир, чтобы отдать Себя ему.</p><p>Чума – великий лжец, чьи слова – сущая правда. Может быть, вам удастся узнать Его правду.</p><p>Если вам повезёт.</p><p> </p><p>Четвёртый же, Голод, всегда был здесь.</p><p>Жадный до человеческого сердца, ходит Он от жертвы к жертве, от одной души к другой, вглядывается отчаянно и голодно – сколько уже вас, готовых к наступлению нового времени?</p><p>Голод – великий предатель. По клейму узнаете вы Его, по клейму, что заживо обгладывает Его лицо и не даёт Ему забыть. В этом странном и искажённом мире был целован не Спаситель – сам Иуда. Но кто осудит Его?</p><p>Ибо так возлюбил Иуда Спасителя, что согласился принять на себя тяжесть предательства, на века и тысячелетия вписав себя в историю как существо ужаснейшее и мерзейшее, не заслуживающее прощения. Сколь велика должна быть любовь Иуды, сколь бескорыстна? Как должен изголодаться Он по любви человеческой, чтобы принести самое великое, самое дорогое, что у Него было, в жертву зыбкому будущему, принести в жертву даже не Своей – Его – надежде? И как много таких будет – теперь?</p><p>Когда тьма станет непроглядной, сгустится Голод в сердце каждого существа, обладающего разумом. Когда станет тьма, закричат в едином – наконец-то! – порыве, ибо не будет уже выбора другого. Что могло умереть, погибло, то, чем можно было пожертвовать – истекает кровью на алтаре, и сладка эта кровь для земли, словно сок граната.</p><p>Подведёт Голод черту под деяниями Четырёх, и сдвинется мироздание, меняя свою глубинную суть, устремляясь к свету. И Голод, сняв маску, улыбкой встретит у порога будущее.</p><p> </p><p>Хэйя! Слушай и запоминай!</p><p>Во времена, когда гаснет сам свет, сгущается тьма, дабы сохранить его. Без многих печалей не будет и многих радостей. Без семи лет скорби и конца света не будет Царствия Небесного. Дабы возник новый мир, старый – подлежит уничтожению. Сойдут Четверо, и подготовят землю, и удобрят её, и Сами лягут в неё, павшие, но непобеждённые, и смешаются кровь Их и кости Их с останками всех погибших, павших и падших во имя мира. И возьмут на себя Четверо проклятия будущих поколений, и будут кости Их основой для грядущего. И будут Они судимы по делам Их, но не будет у Них страшнее обвинителей, чем Они Сами.</p><p>Когда переполнится и взбурлит земля пролитой кровью, когда всякая плоть человека и зверя повержена будет, когда не останется горла, могущего возопить к несуществующим богам, из истерзанной земли появится первый росток и потянется к обновлённому небу.</p><p>Хэйя!</p><p>И будет – рассвет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>